Maka in Wonderland
by Rezzurection7
Summary: Maka lived her life hating her father. But when a blue rabbit leads her into a rabbit hole that takes her into a magical world called Death City. She has to forget her old problems and face the evil queen Medusa. Maka must face assasins and monsters and also face her past. She must find one of the deathscythes to become her weapon in fighting the war for the and of Death City


The sun set over London in the 19th century. Maka Albarn walked through the orphanage to the front. Her father stood with sad eyes behind the counter. Maka couldn't help but want to scream at him. It was his fault that her mother died. It was his cheating and drinking that caused her to leave that night. It was his fault she was murdered and now he stood there 6 years after her death expecting her to love him. "Maka honey there you are!" Her papa screamed. "I'm 9 years old Papa. Don't talk to me like I'm a child" Maka growled. Spirit Albarn looked hurt. Maka hadn't seen him since he put her in the orphanage 6 years ago. Maka had been at the orphanage since she was 3 years old. Her papa had put her in the orphanage after her Mother's death.

A hand poked her shoulder and Maka knew who it belonged too. "Reaper I have to go and you know it" Maka sighed turning around. There stood 10 year old Reaper. His red eyes looked at her sadly. Marie stood behind him. He nodded and Maka turned around and started to walk off again. "Thank you" a gruff voice spoke. Maka spun around to see it was Reaper. "I'm going to miss you Maka-Chan" he spoke. Maka almost cried at the sorrow in his voice. "Reaper" Maka stuttered. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "Enjoy your life Maka, When I leave here I'll find you. I promise" he whispered. Maka wished that he'd been at the orphanage with her the entire time. She remembered the day they met and everything after like it happened immediately.

_5 year old Maka skipped through the halls. Her pigtails bounced around as she raced to the main room. Kids were all gathered around Marie. "Hello Children, as you all know today is new children day. We have 3 new kids joining us today. I'd like you to meet Kyla first" Marie announced. A girl with short brown hair and a lot of freckles walked forwards. The kids took turns introducing themselves like they always did with new kids. "Next I'd like you to meet Jack. He is 4 years old as well" Marie spoke up again over the kids. A boy with messy blond hair and a crooked smile walked forwards following in Kyla's footsteps. The kids did there introductions again. "Calm down children, there is one more child. Now I advise you to be careful around him. He has had a rough life behind him. No one knows his name so the police nicknamed him Reaper. He's 6 years old and please at least try to be nice to him. Please welcome Reaper" Marie spoke her warning. Maka couldn't help but stare at him. The rest of the kids gasped and walked backwards. There stood a young boy with stark white hair and crimson eyes. At the sight of fear in the children he smirked revealing sharp teeth like those of a shark's. Maka walked past all the other kids and came up to him. She stuck her hand out. "Hi I'm Maka-Chan. Can I show you around?" She spoke cheerily. The boy nodded him head and followed her as she went on a detailed tour of the entire orphanage ending at the Piano Room. Reaper slowly walked up to the piano and ran his finger over the keys as if remembering a bad memory. He walked over and stood in front of Maka. He stuck his hand out and Maka shook it vigorously. "I hope we'll be friends" Maka laughed. _

_2 years later_

_Maka ran through the streets looking for reaper. Miss Marie had permitted them to leave the orphanage and spend their allowance. Maka and Reaper had been getting food then he suddenly disappeared. "Bug off will ya" Reapers voice cut through the silent night streets. Maka ran towards it and soon for him being held to the all and punched. Three of the kids from the orphanage were attacking him relentlessly. "This'll teach you not to talk back to your superiors" Jack sneered. He threw another punch in Reaper's stomach sending the boy into a coughing fit. "You called Maka a name so I gave you what you deserved" Reaper growled spitting blood onto the floor. Jack turned around and noticed Maka. "Come here little girl, I'll teach you a lesson too right after your boyfriend here" Jack laughed. Reaper went crazy and threw the kids holding him down off him and the kicked Jack in the stomach. Jack crumpled into the pavement below. The 2 other boys ran for the orphanage. Reaper was covered in bruising and blood dripped from his nose. Maka ran to him and sighed. "You didn't have to get yourself beat up for me Reaper" She laughed. "I'd do anything for you Maka" he replied staring into her forest green eyes. Maka kissed his cheek then helped him get back to the orphanage. Marie was frantic at his state. Maka quickly said it was some city pickpocket who'd done it then her and Reaper rushed to the piano room. Maka and Reaper fell asleep like they always did. With reaper hugging her and Maka curled up into him. _

_1 YEAR LATER_

_Maka walked through the orphanage crying. She'd found out her father would be at the orphanage to pick her up in 3 days. "How will I tell reaper" Maka thought. She was only 9 but she acted older. She found Reaper in the piano room like usual. He saw her tears and rushed over. "Maka what's wrong? Did jack do something?" Reaper asked quickly. "I'm leaving" the 9 year old girl whispered. "In three days time I'll be gone Reaper" Maka cried. His eyes widened and he stood there until Maka hugged him tightly. "We can run away you know" Reaper whispered into her ear. "Reaper I have to go and fulfill my duties" Maka sighed. "Well you can come see me right?" he asked hopefully. Maka shook her head and another burst of tears came. "Maka you need to pack" the boy said seeming distant. Before Maka could ask what happened her shoved her out of the room and locked the door. After pounding on it with success Maka was left to pack and wait until the day came. _

"Maka we need to go" Spirit Albarn called out. His voice waking Maka from her trance. "I'm coming" she whispered and left without a single word. Outside a man in a suit with blond hair and glasses waited for them. "Hello Stein" Spirit nodded then got in the carriage waiting for them. The Man called Stein smiled warmly at Maka and helped her load her bags in the back. Reaper waved from one of the buildings windows as Maka drove away in on the streets of London.

9 YEARS LATER

Maka sat quietly in the carriage as Spirit spoke of the many dignitaries that would be at the party. Maxwell Ford's party was to celebrate something unknown to Maka. She hated the man almost as much as he hated his little brother Ox. Spirit caught Maka's troubled expression and sighed. "I don't like this either Maka but we have to go to parties like this and you know it". "I get it Papa but I just hate Maxwell. If he proposes like everyone thinks he will I will refuse" Maka replied. "I know Maka, do whatever you please. I just want you to be happy" Spirit said with a sad smile. Over the years Spirit had given up drinking, he'd given up gambling, and he no longer invited woman over or spent time with hordes of woman. He did this all for Maka and she still didn't love him fully but she didn't hate him anymore.

"If only she knew what really happened all those years ago" Spirit thought. The carriage came to a stop and Maka got out in his small petite dress. Maxwell ran up and grabbed her hand. "Care to dance" he asked then whisked her to the dance floor. Maka struggled to dance as she didn't care enough to remember her lessons. After several failed attempted Maxwell brought her to the gardens. "Meet in the gazebo in 5 minutes" he ordered then left. Maka almost screamed at him for ordering her around. Something brushed her leg and Maka jumped. Looking down a cute little rabbit lay at her feet. It had bright blue fur and a black mark shaped like a star on its right leg. Maka looked in curiosity at the blue rabbit. It thumped its leg on her foot to make sure it had her attention then pointed to the forest beyond the garden. "I'm already late so come on" the rabbit spoke. Maka felt as if she would faint. "You talked!" she screamed. "Yeah don't your rabbit hear talk? Never mind just come on!" the rabbit huffed. Ox appeared behind Maka and the rabbit ran off.

"It's time Maka" Ox sighed. Maka knew he didn't want this to happen anymore than she did. Maka walked through the courtyard to the gazebo. Maxwell knelt in front of her. "Maka Albarn will you marry me?" he asked. Maka wanted to scream no! Right in his face but the crowd surrounding them stopped her. The blue rabbit appeared by the bushes and pointed towards the forest again then took off. "I need time to think" Maka muttered then ran into the forest. The rabbit was standing in front of a hole in the ground. "Well come on then, the great I does not have all day" the rabbit yelled and jumped into the hole. Maka bent over the edge and looked inside. A gust of strong wind pushed her into the hole. Maka screamed as she fell down what seemed like miles. Suddenly the floor raced up towards her. Instead of turning into a pancake she hovered above it then suddenly dropped.

Looking around she was in a small clearing of a forest. 3 doors were set into 3 gigantic oak trees around her. The rabbit was standing in front of the third door. "Well come one then. This one leads to the forest" the rabbit huffed again. He opened it and ran through. Maka crawled over to the door and realized it was small. She had to struggle to fit through it. Was she did she fell to the ground with another thud. Looking around she was in a strange forest unlike the last she had been in. the sky was a strange purple and the trees were all bent in weird shape. The Rabbit had disappeared somewhere unknown. Maka walked through the path that twisted and forked. She didn't know why but she just had a feeling of where to go.

After hours of walking she arrived in a small area of dead trees. Something growled off to her right. A quick inspection showed a gigantic silver wolf stalked her. Maka screamed ran through the dead tree but the wolf caught her. It claws made lacerations in her arm. With a cry of pain Maka fell to the ground. "Free caught his prey, now free gets to eat" the wolf said staring at Maka. A terrifying roar ripped through the forest and some orange, black, and white slammed into the wolf. "Dammit" a voice from above cursed. Maka looked up to see a girl wearing what seemed to be a witch's outfit riding on a gigantic tadpole. She conjured a tadpole and threw it at Maka. A pumpkin shielded the bleeding girl though. "Nya! Eruka I told you not to mess with her. Pump Pumpkin HALLOWEEN CANNON!" A feline like voice screamed a gigantic pumpkin exploded around the toad girl. A purple striped cat appeared in front of Maka. "Bander, get her to Kid!" the cat screamed. Then in an instant the cat was a woman in a purple witch outfit. A gigantic tiger leapt in front of Maka.

The wolf followed closely but a pumpkin smashed into the crazed wolf. The tiger was orange, black, and white also striped like the other cat lady. Bending over it grunting letting Maka know she could get on. Maka struggled to get up the giant dragon then finally lay on its back. It tore through the trees and underbrush racing throughout the dark forest. Explosion could be heard from behind. Maka felt cold and realized that she was still bleeding heavily. Her eyelids got heavier and heavier. The tiger came to a stop at a rundown house. Maka vaguely remembered a blue haired boy getting her off the beast then everything went black.


End file.
